


i was given keys to the city of your dreams

by andromedaas



Series: does anyone flinch when you take off your clothes? [4]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, excellent flirting techniques: I ate her son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedaas/pseuds/andromedaas
Summary: “I know what it’s like to lose someone,” she says, voice soft and timid. “Someone who makes every bit of darkness you go through seem worth it.”Zelda reaches for her tea, the warmth of the mug grounding her into pale, cold earth. The look is back on her face, the one where Zelda knows she’s miles away from the mortuary, the kitchen, and is back in a garden surrounded by high obsidian walls and sugar-sweet flowers and a woman older than time herself.(i’ve met time, my love, and she showed me the wonders of the world)
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: does anyone flinch when you take off your clothes? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143197
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	i was given keys to the city of your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> stream of thought part 4!!!!!! avoiding astronomy edition
> 
> it was really fucking warm out so I finished this instead of going skiing

She can’t remember why she’s fighting, she just remembers the smoke and the blood and thousands of her children being burned beneath her.

A block of earth hits her square in the chest, knocking her backwards. For a second, Lilith wants to laugh because she can’t feel it. She can’t feel the familiar burn of pain. She just lays on her back, staring at the sky as Eve yells out from in front of her. She’s made so many mistakes, hurt so many people.

“If you want to fight someone, fight me,” Eve shouts and shoves another rock in her direction. “You ate my son. You lied to me. What did you do to me that made me like this?” Lilith doesn’t even care enough to deflect the hit. She lets to rock smash into her shoulder, sending her tumbling backwards again. She continues to remain motionless, uncaring whether Eve decides to attack or retreat. A part of her silently pleads for it all to end.

Lilith closes her eyes and thinks of her children, of her time in the Garden, of Adam and Lucifer, of the magic bubbling through her veins.

Then she thinks of Eve, of Abel and Cain, of a goddess spread out beneath her, and she smiles.

The next block hits her hard enough to send her flying backwards, causing her body to slam against a tree trunk. She just falls forward, face flat in the sand as she hears the muffled sound of Eve’s footsteps. She can feel wetness around her stomach, and Lilith has just enough energy to glance down to see light slip she’s wearing turning dark crimson. She can taste the bitter iron of blood in her mouth, but she doesn’t spit out. She lets it gather, her vision growing darker and darker.

Maybe this is how it was all meant to end, she thinks as she feels herself lose sensation in her limbs. Maybe this is how she was meant to die, at the hands of the one person she had protected, the one person she has always loved to the ends of the earth.

She remembers Eve in the garden. Eve, who used her magic to grow flowers and plants. Eve, who she taught how to lie, to act, to shield, to strike. She had taken her and honed her razor sharp, taught her to be cautious, to be sneaky, to obey only when she thought she would succeed. Lilith had taught her to live on nearly nothing, to hide what she cared for, to focus everything onto a single point. She taught her to hit fast, to hit hard, to hit first. she’d taken the soft, ethereal creature who grew plants in the garden into someone who shakes the earth down to her core.

Lilith had turned her into herself.

“Lilith!”

She blinks her eyes open to see Eve standing over her, brown eyes filled with horror and shock.

“Go on then,” Lilith whispers dejectedly as she swallow the wad of blood in her mouth. “Finish it.” She closes her eyes and lets herself fall into the abyss, finally having no more reason to keep fighting.

When she wakes up again she’s not in the light shift, the pain in her stomach is phantom, pulsing against her scars from the fight. The rough itch on her back is the faded couch.

Lilith sits up, running a hand over her face.

 _It was just a dream_.

She remembers it though, remembers the hurt on Eve’s face as she finds Lilith crouched over Abel’s body,bones snapping between her teeth. Remembers being pushed away at first, watching magic leaking out of Eve’s fingertips, rage forgetting caution as Eve let her fury explode.

Lilith closes her eyes, squeezing them tight to push the memory out from beneath her eyelids and into the open air. All she can see is Eve’s face, broken and drenched in moonlight and anger. She loved a woman who was created swinging her fists. She lost her too, and all she can see when she closes her eyes is Eve. Eve who was so like Sabrina.

She snaps her eyes open with a groan and swings her legs over the edge of the couch. She won’t be getting any more sleep tonight, not with Eve dancing through her memory, playing a requiem that rattles Lilith down to her bones. She stands, listening to her joints pop with satisfaction as she stretches.

She glides towards the kitchen, a ghost in the too quiet mortuary.

-

“Can’t sleep?”

The tea in her mug sloshes over the edge and Zelda stifles a yelp as the boiling water singes her hand. She leans over the counter, knuckles turning white from the strength of her grip and grits her teeth. After everything that has happened between them, with Sabrina, with the Coven, she should trust her, but deep down, some part of Zelda looks at Lilith and sees nothing but another threat. Perhaps this is why she constantly sleeps with her enemies, keep them at arms length three fingers deep, so she knows they have to look into her eyes before she gets stabbed in the back.

“You know I haven’t been sleeping since…” Zelda trails off and lets putrid silence fill the room again. _Since the room in the cave and milky white blood_ squeezes in past the quiet of her thoughts, expanding through the seams of her mind and filling her to the core. Zelda squeezes her eyes shut, tries to forget what Sabrina looked like on the stone table, lifeless, gone, so small and mortal for a girl so full of life.

And Marie…

Marie who Zelda loved wholeheartedly and without shame. Marie with her calculating head tilts and raised eyebrows. Marie who tasted like incense and spiced rum and cloves. Marie who shed her skin and walked away, leaving Zelda standing on the porch with the pieces of a broken heart.

Her stomach turns and she’s hurrying towards the sink, retching up whatever she could stomach for dinner, heaving until there’s nothing left but emptiness.

There’s a hand in her hair, holding it back, tangled in the locks. The other hand is on her back, thumb drawing smooth circles across her spine, calming her as Zelda takes a deep, lasting breath.

“Why are you helping me?” She chokes out, “Why are you here?”

The sigh that’s released makes the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and with one last shuddering heave Zelda stands, finally facing Lilith. There’s something on her face, only for a second, but it looks fleetingly like concern, hope, emotions so twisted Zelda cannot decipher them but she wonders if there’s love buried deep down. She knows Lilith loved once, a woman as free as the stars and vast as the desert with stories in her hair and dirt beneath her nails and iron on her tongue. Then it fades, the mask is in place and a look of indifference shapes Lilith’s face into something unreadable.

“I know what it’s like to lose someone,” she says, voice soft and timid. “Someone who makes every bit of darkness you go through seem worth it.”

Zelda reaches for her tea, the warmth of the mug grounding her into pale, cold earth. The look is back on her face, the one where Zelda knows she’s miles away from the mortuary, the kitchen, and is back in a garden surrounded by high obsidian walls and sugar-sweet flowers and a woman older than time herself.

Lilith’s face morphs into a soft smile and Zelda is taken aback. Lilith wasn’t gentle, she destroys armies with a snap of her fingers, brings the Plague Kings to their knees with a flick of her wrist. She’s seen many faces to Lilith: pain, grief, hope, fear, and longing. She knew the Queen of Hell was ruthless, vast, and unforgiving, but she never saw the look of tenderness that Lilith displayed now.

“What was her name?”

“Eve,” Lilith whispers. “Her name was Eve.”

Zelda watches, listens, waits. “You loved her.”

Lilith gives a short nod, eyes glazing over with some memory Zelda cannot see. “I lost her.”

“How?”

Lilith barks out a laugh, low and short. “I ate her son.”

-

It takes Zelda three days to realises that Lilith’s Eve is _the_ Eve. The second wife of Adam. The mother of Cain and Abel.

 _I ate her son_.

She knew Lucifer had been vanquished when she lost Sabrina, she never asked how but now she wondered. Did Lilith eat him? Did she unhinge her jaw and feast on her theoretical savour, the man who captured her and beat her and left her for dead?

“Tell me what's on your mind, Zelda,” Lilith whispers.

Zelda sighs, wine glasses on the counter, bottle in her hand. “We were always taught that Eve was gentle and soft, that she allowed Adam to do whatever he wanted. That she lost her freedom. You talk of a woman with dirt under her nails and power beneath her skin, a martyr turned hero turned villain.”

Lilith takes the wine bottle from her hand and pours herself a glass. "Behind every villainous woman is the men who made her that way.” Lilith takes a sip of wine.

"Is that what happened to Eve?”

“No,” Lilith snarls into her glass, bearing her teeth, the same ones that ate Abel. "I made her that way.”

Zelda freezes, a ghost in the silver of moonlight creeping between the curtains.

_You loved her._

_I lost her._

-

Zelda tastes divine. Lilith is drowning in her ocean, the tides that ebb and flow, pulled by the moon as she writhed beneath her. If Zelda is her penance for every single mistake she created, every single error she walked upon, she will pay it time and time and time again. Lilith no longer knows herself in darkness. She is no longer dust, no longer bones, she is fair against the satin of Zelda’s sheets and the milky expanse of her legs, privy to the soft whimpers the witch releases to realms beyond her lips. Zelda was her kingdom, she had seen death claim all that she has loved and Lilith is death herself. Zelda has survived wars untold, keeping the losses as her own. She knows that life can seem so bright and unforgiving when she closes her eyes.

And in this moment Lilith swears to defend Zelda as one of her own blood, for she knows no kinder dreams than when Zelda lies beside her each nightfall. She swears this to her, lying between Zelda’s legs with her mouth on Zelda’s cunt and a heel digging into her shoulder blade.

Zelda is quiet when she comes, quaking softly in the sheets. Her smile is soft, softer than Eve, softer than Lilith. Lilith draws silky figures eights on Zelda’s thighs, easing her down through aftershocks.

There’s hands tangling in her hair and Zelda pulls her up, out of her thoughts, and captures her lips. “Tell me a story,” she whispers against them, hands tracing the scars that cross Lilith’s torso. “Tell me how you got this.” Her hands drift across the scar on her stomach, the dark red tissue never faded, a reminder of what Eve did to her, of what _she did to Eve_.

“It’s not a pleasant story.”

Zelda’s face twists up into a grimace mixed with post-orgasm bliss. “They rarely are.” Her fingers trace the ribbed scar, lightly dancing up and down the twisted mark that Eve left. “I want to hear it anyways.”

“Okay.”

Zelda’s eyes meet hers. “Okay?”

Lilith sighs and sits up. “I’ll tell you about Eve, but promise me something first.” She gets a raised eyebrow in response. “I was different then, Zelda. Colder, harsher, fiercer. I was taught to fight from the day I was created in the garden. Lucifer found that, exploited that.” She pauses, rakes her hands through her hair. “He turned me into a weapon and I went and found Eve and turned her into myself.”

“Behind every villainous woman is the men who made her that way,” Zelda parrots, eyes slowly glazing over. “I wonder what Sabrina would have turned out to be.”

“Don’t,” Lilith leans forward until their noses are touching. “Sabrina had you and Hilda behind her. She wouldn’t have turned to be another nameless god seeking retribution, she would have been something good, something pure.” Zelda lets out a deep, shaking breath, a death too soon, too fresh in both their minds. “She gave up everything for the rest of us to survive.”

Zelda’s eyes clear slightly, the orgasm fading beyond the expanses of the universe. “Okay.” She sets her hand in Lilith’s, they’re shaking, just slightly, a barely there twitch. “I’m ready.” She closes her eyes, rests her forehead against Lilith’s. “Tell me about Eve.”

Lilith’s lips twitched up in a smirk. “I called her little rib, she called me Lilit.” Her eyes meet Zelda’s, blue piercing into her mind. “She would have loved you, Zelda. Your fire and passion. Your taste. She would have called you witchling."


End file.
